So Wrong, So Right
by xxROCKSTAR
Summary: When he saw her, it was instant attraction. Now he has to deal with the feelings... that could lead to some serious consequences. Shess/Nitchie/Smitchie/Naitlyn. Rated T for swearing, sexual humour/conversations & drugs
1. Character List

Hey bby's is the cast list for my new story

Im not saying the title cuz it's like right up at the top

Some things aren't true. Kelsey didn't cheat on

Devin, Devin never smoked weed. Kelsey would

ruin his life if he dumped her. Devin did kiss Robyn

while he was going out with Kelsey.

Meaghan Jette Martin as Tessa "Tess" Marianne Tyler insipired by ROBYN

Joesph Adam Jonas as Shane Christopher Grey inspired by DEVIN

Joesph Adam Jonas2 as Nathaniel Derek Grey inspired by TEDDY

Selena Marie Gomez as Caitlyn Amanda Gellar inspired by WEDNEDSAY

Demetria Devonne Lovato as Michelle "Mitchie" Suzanne Torres inspired by KELSEY

Paul Kevin Jonas II as Jason Michael Black inspired by BYRON

Taylor Alice Swift as Eleanor "Ella" Macy Noneaker insipired by KATLYNN

Cody Martin Linley as Cody Andrew Martin inspired by SPENCER

Ashley Marie Tisdale as Mandy Renee Munsey inspired by BRITTNEY

Miley Ray Cyrus as Tiffany Maria Maddox inspired by KATTIE

**TESS **is the girl who moved away from where most of the story takes place

she used to be a bitch, but has grown to have a soft spot for toddlers and kids

though when Callie and Chrissy, and her nephew, River, were all in the same room

she got a bit overloaded. She cuts herself on her ankles, much to everyone's

dismay, but she's trying to stop. She's a singer, and in this story, she's turn's fifteen

in chapter five.

**CAITLYN** is the girl who's been best friends with tess ever since they were about

eleven years old, and plans on being best friends with her forever. She also moved

out of her mom's house, but she and tess come back every other weekend for visits

with their friends there, to see her mom and, well, she really likes Nate. She absolutley

hates Callie and Chrissy, in a sister way. She gets angry when Tess is nice to them, but

can't really blame her for wanting people to like her. She turns fifteen in chapter three.

**MITCHIE **is not a bitch. She's fun and wild and loud, and has a personality somewhat

like Tess. Funny, Nice, but can be a bitch. Exception? She hates kids, and she cheats

Despite knowing Shane is always faithful to her (in the begining) She wants someone

else. She too wants Nate. But, she's a vengeful girl, and wants to break up with Shane

too. And if she doesn't, she might have to tell everyone Shane used to smoke weed. She's

fifteen.

**ELLA** is not a huge part of the story. Well yeah, basically all of the scenes in Albany, where

Tess normally lives, is full of this girl. But she is only mentioned in the scenes in New York. She is

a catholic, who used to like Tess's boyfriend, Cody, but then got bored with him for Jason, and

her main conflict is how soon will she get bored with him? She merely turns fourteen in this story.

**SHANE** is the romantic male lead. He can't help but be attracted to Tess as soon as he meets her,

but he would never cheat on a girl (right?) and he can't dump his "love" mitchie, or people will

find out he used to smoke weed, and is still on cigarettes. He doesn't like about how Tess cut's

himself, and he's really protective of her. He's almost sixteen.

**NATE** is shane's twin brother. He's his best friend, and they are just alike in a lot of ways. Nate

feels bad about Caitlyn likes him, because he doesn't like her back. He's in love with Mitchie, and

thinks that Shane doesn't know about it. Nate is the one who stole Mitchie's v-card,and that's very

special to him, and knows thats a reason why she'd pick him over shane.

**JASON** is one of Tess's best friends, though secretly they hate each other with a burning passion

they used to date, and Jason is bitter because Tess dumped him for Cody. He doesn't really talk to

her anymore, he practically ignores her which is why she hates him.

**CODY** is Tess's boyfriend, though he's only dating her to make Ella jealous, though Ella is so over him.

He doesn't really care when Tess dumps him, though he kind of wanted to hurt her.

**MANDY** is a bitch, both Tess's and Caitlyn's enemy since they were all twelve. She comes in

handy, however she happens to be kelsey's best friend, who Devin despises as well.

**TIFFANY** is an emo girl, she is very unlike Tess, though once they were biffles. Tiffany is

emo and a wannabe scenekid, she can't pull it off. However she has switched sides and

is now hanging with Kelsey and Mandy


	2. I WANNA KNOW YOU 1

A/N: find the link to the logo in my prof. bbys 3

**Disclaimer:** I am fucking rich because I own

the characters from camp rock,the songs in

the story,RIPSTIK,and Disney Channel.I also

own Santa Claus._Just Kidding._

**BTW:** There's a song in every

Chapter's song is ( obviously ) I wanna know

You,by "Hannah Montana" and David Archie

credit to Disney Records

---------------------------------------------------------

Shane had the perfect life ,he lived with some crazy random

girl who had a strange sense of fashion who's name was Caitlyn

and Cait's sisters and parents. And he lived with his mom, Denise

and his brother nate, and his father was dead. That was

not mentioning the most wonderful,caring,sweet girlfriend-

"Mitchie" Kyi Mackenzie Torres.

He noticed the obvious attraction between Mitchie and Nate, and

how when he left the room,when he came back her hair

was messy and her lips were swollen. But hell, she still belonged to him.

That all changed,however,on a perfect friday had been

a long day for him,a B Day,which meant he had no classes with his

Mitchie. But, Nate did. He was hurt,yeah,but he wouldnt admit it.

Tess had a great of prefect grades,great friends, and superhunk

jock boyfriend Cody. Of course she knew that he liked one of her

good friends, Ella, but Ella only had eyes for Jason. Tess tried to

ignore it,but it ate away at her insides. Left her in tears every night

Not to mention,she was the youngest of six older sisters,who tried

so hard to please their bitter mother, the mother that had been so

cold since loosing two idiotic husbands. But Tess didn't care. You

could bet your bottom dollar those tears didn't mean a thing. She

was a singer, and singers dont say how they feel; they write a

song about it.

Of course,that all changed on a sunny friday after noon. The very

same friday that Tess had gone home crying, because she'd heard

from Sander who heard from Peggy that Cody had tried to kiss Ella.

Neither Tess nor Jason were happy, though Ella had rejected Cody

anyways.

That friday afternoon, Caitlyn had to bring home Tess. Tess and Caitlyn

had been best friends for ever since 5th grade,now they were in eighth

and Tess had scored her first job at "Barefoot Yoga" the Yoga Class store

that Caitlyn's mom owned, so now she and Tess had to visit every weekend.

And it just so happened that Shane and Nate lived with Caitlyn.

Shane knew it was wrong,her perfect white smile, long golden hair,and giggly,

girly disposition automatically attracting him to her, like a cigarrette to his lighter.

But he couldn't, his love was Mitchie. He watched the two girls,a mere year

younger than him, giggle at the dirty jokes that they told each barely

noticed him at first, or maybe she did and just thought she was too good for

didn't need a snob. Whatever.

What happened next totally changed his mind. Caitlyn's little sisters ran into the

room.** "TESSSYYYYYY!" **cried the one, who's ninth birthday was that sunday,

throwing her arms around the blonde and the older girl picked her up,spun

her around,then sat her down,giggling,"**Im dizzy"** Tess and the younger girl,

Callie, said. Then Tess let the five-year-old sister, Crissy, hug her super tightly.

Tess groaned like it was the tightest embrace she'd ever had. Shane watched

and was very amused.

Callie left the room,and then came back, riding a very oddly shaped silver skate board.

Shane had ridden it before,he knew it was a RIPSTIK. "**Oh. My. God. NO WAY! YOU**

**GOT A RIPSTIK? Thats the coolest thing ever!"** Tess said and laughed.

"**Can I ride it?"**Tess asked,and Callie nodded."**Do you know how?"**asked Shane,causing

Tess to jump and let out a turned and looked at him."**Well...er...no."**she stated,

causing a laugh to come from him,and while he was laughing she studied his body,in awe.

_Hot Damn._ were her thoughts. This guy HAD to work out. His muscled arms, great hair,

nice smile._HotHotHotGODDAMN._ she thought to herself, her eyes trailing down his arms,

tracing every muscle with her eyes. Shane cleared his throat and Tess smiled,and ignored it.

Shane smiled, told her he'd teach her, and they all went outside. Tess was already crushing on Shane.

It was bad. She had a boyfriend. _Yeah, _her thoughts nagged, _a boyfriend who tried to kiss one of your_

_best friends at your new school._ Tess rolled her eyes, stopping mid-roll by the tingles of Shanes hands

tracing up her thin tried her best not to shiver. No either did not notice this,or didnt

mention it because he did not want to hurt her way,she was times she

fell off the eventually gave was pretty girly and did not want to continue getting hurt.

After coming inside, (who told Shane and Tess over and over 'CALL ME SONYA' ) gave them

some bottled water (lemonade has SOOO much sugar in it,she'd say) and then Shane went into Caitlyn's

old room ( which he now stayed in ) and got his guitar. Tess couldn't help but let out a slight played

guitar? No way, that was too cool to be true. She mentioned this to him and he laughed, saying that they should

start a band. That they did. Bright City Lights was going to be a huge hit, they knew that as soon as Tess and

Shane began to try out a song together.

**Tess **_Shane_

_**Both.**_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa**_

**When I saw you over there  
I didnt mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you**

_Gonna guess that youre the kind  
To say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you_  
**  
Theres a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sisters reputation**

_**You remember peoples names  
and valentines are lame  
So you bring me flowers just for no occasion**_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa **_

_**I wanna know you!**_

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

_**I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so**_

_You smile and never shout  
You stand out in a crowd_  
_**You make the best of every situation**_

**Correct me if Im wrong  
Youre fragile and youre strong  
**_**A beautiful and perfect combination, yeah**_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa**_

I wanna know you

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Ill sit back and say to myself

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
Ill sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so

Oooh, yeah, yeah

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna know you

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Ill sit back and say to myself

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
Ill sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so

----------------------------------------------------------

it was kindof darnit. working on chapter two now


	3. POSITIVITY 2

Hello, loves. Robyn here. Well I haven't

updated in forever, but now I have tons

more ideas for the story. The song in this

story is positivity by Ashley Tisdale.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Camp Rock,

Suite Life Of Zach And Cody, Nor any

of the stores,brands, or movies mentioned.

Positivity by Ashley Tisdale is copyrighted

by the amazing Warner Bros. Records.

I do however own the plot. Don't take that

away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"**Oh Darnit." **groaned Tess, as she shoved her foot into the skate.

The guys hadn't shown to the first part of the birthday party for

Callie, she was wondering if they'd show up. She sighed, lacing

it and stepping off onto the rink, they'd better show up.

After about thirty minutes of skating, Caitlyn passed by her and

called happily,"**They're heeerreee!"** and Tess glanced to her

left, and felt her stomach tie into knots so badly she fell down.

She eventually got to them and smiled, they both gave her a

warm hug, and then they went to put on their skates. She smirked,

finally, she could see her Shane again!

She finally slowed down her speed, she was getting tired. Then tess

felt a hand on her back, pushing her, she was startled to see Shane

pushing her. She smiled "**Hey."** she said, quietly.

"**Hi."** was the reply Tess got. Then, there was a crackling sound.

"**OKAY SKATERS! ITS TIME TO PLAYYY WIPE OUT! BASICALLY**

**WHAT YOU DO IS SKATE AROUND, AND WHEN I SAY WIPEOUT  
FALL TO THE GROUND."**

**"Shane, I'm not playing this round"**

**"I am"**

Then they put on a song , and began to play.

_Wont you show me some, baby? _

_I gotta get some, baby._

_Wont you show me some,baby?_

_I gotta get some-_

_"_**Wipeout"**

Shane and Caitlyn hit the ground in time,

a little redheaded girl letting out an angry

groan and storming off.

_From Where I stand I see,_

_A world of possibilities_

_So Dont Be going negative on me_

_Oh--_

_"_**Wipeout"**

Shane was the first one down, Caitlyn

got down, landing on her face, and happened

to be last. "**OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS!"**

She cried, so she wouldn't curse where

a the little kids where.

_You're looking at me, Im looking at you_

_What more Do You Want_

_It's all that I got, it's leading me on._

_Can't leave it alone_

_You're making it harder than_

_it has to be, so wont you please_

_show me some positivity_

_some --_

_"_**Whiteout."**

No one was dumb enough to fall for the trick.

Tess couldn't help but chuckle about how the

guy actually thought he could puzzle the focused

skaters

_wish i could get into your mind_

_so i could see if im inside_

_cuz i know youre--_

"**watermelon"**

Tess snuck onto the floor, without any of

the referrees noticing, to join the game,

Shane smiled and waved at her, she waved

back.

_The glass is half full,_

_Not Empty, Why do_

_you think you wont_

_get none you know_

_it's all about how you're_

**"WIPEOUT!"**

And everyone knew to hit the ground, a short-

for-her-age ten year old was thrown off the rink.

lost.

_Dont bring me down wit'cha baby_

_NO. I'm on a high up here, and I_

_dont wanna let go, so Im gonna tell_

_you one more time._

_"_**WIIPEEEOUTTTT"**

And then, it was only between Shane and Tess

Tess smirked, she had this in the bag.

_Oh wont you give me some baby,_

_I got me going crazy,crazy,crazy_

_Oh baby give it to me_

_Give it to me baby now_

_You're looking at me_

**"Wipe."**

Tess hit the ground. Shane threw his hands

up in the air, he'd won."**YES!!" **he cheered.

Tess's spoiled side came out,"**NOT FAIR, MR**

**ANNOUNCER GUY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO  
SAY OUT!"** She yelled from the ground, Shane

laughed and went to help her up.

They skated for another hour, and then went back

to the house. Shane sat down next to Tess on the

couch was a short awkward silence, then Tess

leaned over and poked his cheek with the tip of her

manicured finger. Shane gave her a look, then smirked

and put his hand on her knee. She poked him again, and

his hand moved higher up her leg. Tess rolled her eyes,

she'd dated Chad-Dylan Cooper before, and he'd radiated

sex, it would take more than a hot guy's hand on her thigh

to make her nervous.

After their little game, Tess stood up, it was time for them

to go home. Shane grabbed her in an embrace, then let her

go off with Caitlyn, who was looking impatent and ready to

go home.

"**Gosh, Tess"** said Caitlyn in the car. "**Do you like Shane?"**

she asked, after remembering her hug with him,shocked.

"**Maybe a little."**, responded Tess, and in reply, ,

Caitlyn,Callie,and Chrissy gasped.

"**Baby, he has a girlfriend."** said said,"**I take him**

**to Buffalo at least twice a week to see her" **she explained.

Tess rolled her eyes, "**Not that much, Miss G"** she told her, even

though she was lying, she was already in love with Shane Grey,

though they'd only known each other for a mere two days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

its a lot shorter than the first chapter, because i wrote it like three weeks

later. but don't worry, the chapters are gonna get longer!


	4. CHECK YES JULIET 3

Wheeee! Chapter Numero Quatro!

I'm on a spanish spree, so there's

gonna be a little section on that, a

little fun moment between tess and

peggy where they are talking about

it. now if you really dont care about

the actual plot, skip this chapter, there's

no real shess in it, but if you like the plot

then keep reading, this chapter is vital.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Camp Rock

The Jonas Brothers or anything. I just own

the plot, and the characters Mandy & Tiffany

but they are kind of like Miley Cyrus and Taylor

Swift, so I dont own them either. DONT STEAL  
MY PLOT. I also dont own Wiseguy's,TCBY, or

Mulligans'! xoxo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Tess,.. Tess...EARTH TO TESS!!"** Ella groaned, why

was her friend zoning out so much?

"**Huh?"** asked Tess."**Oh, Sorry."** she blushed.

That was how the whole day was between the two,

because ditzy Ella always let Tess have her space.

Peggy, however, was pushier.

"**Tess"** she said, pinching her friend's arm.

"**Ow, What?"** she asked, rubbing her arm

"**How do you say thisss?"** asked Peggy,

pushing a spanish-english dictionary in Tess's

face.

"**Ahhh- Blooo eeeen- gleeesss"** Tess said

slowly, letting her spanish-learning friend know

the pronouncing of the words Hablo Ingle's,

which was the spanish question for 'Do you

speak english'

"**Oh, okay. Let's have a spanish conversation."**

Peggy suggested. Tess wouldn't mind. She took spanish

for three years, it wouldn't be hard for her.

(+_tess,+_**peggy**)

"_Hola, mi amiga Peggy"_

**" Hola, Tess, Como Estas?"**

_"Bein, Y tu?"_

**"Bein, gracias."**

_"Tengo Hambre'"_

**"Ahahaha. Hablo Ingles?"**

_"Ci. Usted?"_

**"Ci."**

Then a very annoyed lola interrupted them.

"**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT  
YOU'RE SAYING?!"**

Peggy laughed, then told the girl, who recently

straightened her hair from it's afro,

"**She said, 'Hi my friend Peggy' and i said**

**'Hi tess, how are you' and she said 'good,and**

**you' and i said 'good,thanks' then she said 'im**

**hungry' and i laughed and asked her if she spoke**

**said she did, and asked me if i did, and**

**i said yes"**

Lola rolled her eyes "**Ok."**

-That Night-

Tess laid on her bed, hearing the countless sobs of her, who'd

appearently took their mother to a production the high school drama

club'd had, and she fell offstage, dissapointing her mother once again.

Tess sighed, she'd given up on trying to impress TeeJay. She turned

up her We The King's CD to Check Yes Juliet as she though of Shane

_Check Yes Juliet Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk._

_I wont go, until you come outside._

_Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_there's no turning back for us tonight_

She remembered his messy, raven-black hair, his lopsided smile,

when he'd had his hand inching up her thigh, his arms around her,

his hand on her back,pushing her around the skating rink.

_Lace Up Your shoes (ay-oh, ay-oh-oh)_

_Here's how we do..._

_Run baby run! Dont ever look back!_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them_

_the chance! Don't sell your heart don't_

_say we're not meant to be,run baby run_

_forever we'll be, you and me._

Tess let her mind wander to the image of him helping her up

at the skating rink, and taking her hand to pull her off the ground

as she fell of the ripstick countless times. She couldn't forget

how he had helped her onto the cursed board either.

_Check yes juliet, I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting, yours for the_

_taking, just sneak out and dont tell_

_a soul goodbye_

_Check yes juliet, here's the countdown_

_three,two,one_

_now fall in my arms now,_

_they can change the locks, don't let them_

_change your mind._

Tess could feel her mind going into unknown territory-- imagining him.

Imagining how it would feel to have him hold her more lovingly then the

brotherly way he did, to kiss her cheek, stroke her hair, and press his

lips against hers. She shouldn't think about him that way, after only knowing

him for a week, not even a week, a mere six days, but it was far,far too late

_Lace Up your shoes (ay-oh,ay ohhh)_

_here's how we do..._

_Run baby run! Don't ever look back! They'll_

_tear us apart if you give them the chance!_

_Dont sell your heart dont say we're not meant _

_to be, run baby run! Forever we'll be..you and me_

What if, she wondered, what if he would just stop sometime when they were

walking outside. What if he'd put a hand on her waist and press her against the

wall of the house and kiss her, kiss her with a week's worth of passion, and though

that people would think it would amount to nothing, Tess knew it would be worth

everything.

_We're flying through the night!_

_We're flying through the night!_

_Way up high! The veiw's clear from here_

_and getting better with you by my sideee!_

_Run baby run.. dont ever look back...theyll_

_tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Dont sell your heart! Dont say we're not_

_meant to be! Run baby run! Forever _

_we'll be..._

_You and mee!_

_You and mmeeeee!_

_You and Me._

_-Friday, After School-_

**"Ohaii Miss G!"** Tess said as she got into the car.

Of course, even the bitter,emotional TeeJay demanded

that all her girl's go to NYC Academy, NYC Junior Prep,

and NYC Preporatory. All three schools had uniforms.

The youngsters in the academy had to wear knee legnth

skirts ( or kahki pants for guys ) with a white polo and

black shoes. The preporatory highschoolers had to wear

white stockings, plain black knee-legnth skirts, and a purple

shirt with the school's crest on it (or black slacks, white socks

and a purple shirt).

Tess supposed she should be lucky, the middle-schoolers of

the junior prep students had to wear a short plaid mini skirts

(or kahki pants), white stockings (or grey socks), white polos,

and black patent leather ballet flats (or black converse).

She piled into the car, wishing to get out of her stiff preppy uniform

and dug around in her red and black buffalo plaid messanger bag

until she pulled out a delicate pair of music note earrings.

**"Happy Birthday, Caity" **said Tess, leaning over to hug her friend

and handing her the earrings.

**"Oh Tess, they're beautiful, but.."** Caitlyn tucked some hair behind

her ear,"**I have to get them re-pierced"** She said with a

groaned,"**Why didnt you tell mee?"**

- a short car ride later-

**"Okay girl, wake up"** Caitlyn shoved a sleeping Tess off her shoulder,

"**You got drool on my new shirt."** she scolded.

"**Are the guys here?"** asked Tess, instantly wide awake.

"**Nooo."**said Caitlyn,"**Their great grandfather just died, they went**

**to Jersey for the weekend for the funeral"** tess frowned and wished

she wouldn't have brought it up.

**"Well Caity-Bear"**said Miss Gellar, coming up to the girls,"**What do you**

**want to do for your birthday?"**

**"Lazer Tag, Chicago Pizza, and TCBY**"said Caitlyn without missing a beat.

Lazer Tag was easy for Tess. Even though she was scared stiff by the giant

pictures of wizard's and dragons in the black-lights and afraid someone was

going to jump out and grab her and her skirt's red lines were glowing purple and

the white shirt was super visible, she managed to hide by Caitlyn's base and

shoot it while she listened to the background noise music of Thriller by Michael

Jackson.

_GAME OVER._

The two biffles walked outside. "**YESS! I WON I BEAT CAITLYN!"**

Tess said excitedly, looking at the score of 4,475 to 0.

"**Not Fair! I never saw you once! How did you win?"**

Tess smirked, not telling the secret to winning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

again, sorry about the whole short chapter thing,

im just so ready to get into the drama! lolololol.

Review, Please!

xoxo.


End file.
